


Tradition

by padmepetrichor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Drunkenness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Ever since returning home and assisting the Avatar in bringing down Lord Ozai, Sokka has been waiting for the water tribe elders to acknowledge him. An invitation to their secret meeting gives him hope, but he has no idea what the initiation will be like...
Relationships: Sokka/Water Tribe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a private friend Christmas gift exchange! I was THRILLED to be able to execute on a very juicy prompt including Sokka having ritual sex with the Water Tribe elders. Happy Holidays to my giftee!!!!!

Getting accustomed to life in the Water Tribe after Aang defeated Ozai was, needless to say, a bit weird for Sokka. He’d left the village a young boy, eager to prove just how good of a solider he could be and came back, still a boy, but having seen more of the world than he’d ever dreamt. 

Even stranger, the older men in the village and his father began to treat him differently. After having witnessed his actions against one of the biggest evils they’d fought and his assistance to the Avatar of all people, Sokka felt as though they looked at him with something that seemed like  _ respect _ in their eyes. Maybe he’d finally gotten the acknowledgement he’d been craving. 

Or at least, he’d thought. The tribe would gather monthly, trading stories, enjoying food, drinking wine and talking of all the ways in which the Southern Water Tribe could flourish in the future. They’d stay out until the moon was high in the sky and as all the villagers began to drift into their homes for the night, Sokka noticed how some of the older male soldiers wandered off together, all toward one hut. Sokka would ask his father about it and his father would give him a gentle smile. 

“Just a tradition here. You’ll know of it once you’re older.”

_ Once you’re older _ . Sokka could have rolled his eyes all the way to the Fire Nation and back when he heard that line. Was assisting the Avatar in bringing down Fire Lord Ozai not enough to prove he was just as capable of doing anything those men that fought with his father did? Age was nothing but a silly number, still boxing Sokka out of acceptance, even after his greatest accomplishments.

He was relentless in pestering his father for more information. Maybe it was a secret army, planning covert missions to keep the village safe? A small group of spies that were called upon whenever there were whisperings of trouble throughout the world? Maybe they talked with the Earth and Fire Nations, like some kind of global network.

Yet each time he asked, Sokka was met with a sobering grin and a hint of something else in his father’s eyes. He played Sokka’s questions game for just enough time before making it clear that there would be no more talk of the Water Tribe secret elders meeting. Maybe it was Sokka’s inability to adjust back into normal life after the last year he’d had, but the fixation on what the elders could possibly be meeting about kept Sokka’s eyes wide open most nights.

* * *

Sokka chuckled as Patun finished his story, collapsing back down next to him and raising his glass to Sokka’s. 

“To dealing with typical shit and not taking-down-the-fire-nation shit,” Patun said, smiling. Sokka grins, meeting his glass and then taking long gulps, letting the wine coat the back of his throat. He’ll let himself give into the semi-haziness of being a little bit drunk. They’ve arrived at the next feast like no time had passed since the last one, and though Sokka wishes that he’d been able to figure out the elder meeting by now, he knows he’ll have to accept not knowing for however long. Until his  _ father _ decides he’s “old enough.” Might as well get a little drunk. 

The first cheers with Patun turns into several more and Sokka knows that he hasn’t had an excessive amount to drink, but certainly two or three glasses at this point. His vision is getting a little hazy.  _ Weird _ . Normally he’d start getting this drunk if he really went off the rails, downing a whole bottle on the weekend with Patun and his other friends, but they’d been keeping themselves at a steady pace for now.

Sokka looks down into his glass, swirling the alcohol around and looking at the liquid when he feels a large, warm hand rest on his shoulder. He looks up to see Som, one of his father’s fellow soldiers, standing above him. He feels Som lean down, breath on his ear. 

“It’s time, boy. How about you follow me?” No other extra explanation, Som pulls himself back up and walks toward his home, chatting with some of the other elders as he walks.

Sokka almost trips, pulling himself up off the ground, mumbling to Patun that he’d catch up with him later. It was all he could do not to race into Som’s home.

* * *

“Sokka, man of the hour!” Som smiles when Sokka pokes his head into the hut. He can see one of his father’s men removing his outer layers and folding them, placing them on the floor. Som stands, his own outer layers removed and in his tunic, a bottle of dark wine in hand and taking swigs straight from the bottle. 

Sokka walks further into the hut and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Well uh, I assume I get to know the secret now, right?” Sokka laughs. The haziness is getting a bit heavier — he could have sworn he didn’t have too much to drink.

“We’re sorry we couldn’t let you in on the secret sooner — your old man was putting up a bit of a fight, said you were too young. But, I mean, you helped the  _ Avatar _ . We don’t think you’re too young at all.”

Sokka grins, feeling a heat in his cheeks rise as the drunkenness curls throughout his veins, settling into his body nicely. “I told him! So, what’s first then? Secret covert mission to save someone from the Fire Nation? Is Ba Sing Se up to their knees in conspiracy again?”

Sokka eagerly walks to the fire pit, following suit of the men standing around and shedding his coat. He sits down, grabbing the nearest available cup of wine and looks up expectantly.

Som gives him another smile, walking forward and joining him. He tilts the bottle he’s holding, pouring more wine into Sokka’s cup and taking a long gulp. He removes the bottle from his lips and places it on the ground, turning his attention back to Sokka. Sokka watches as the older man moves to run his hand along Sokka’s shoulders. It feels a little weird, but Sokka doesn’t linger on it.

“You trust us, right, Sokka?” Som asks. 

Sokka blinks. “No reason not to.”

Som’s hand runs down Sokka’s back and curls up around his waist. Sokka tightens a little, the man’s hand so close to his groin. 

“We have a tradition in our tribe, you see,” Som murmurs, “We have to act as one, be able to trust each other. God forbid another war starts. We need to know that we can count on each other. The men of the Southern Water Tribe. We have to know each other, you see?”

Sokka nods, suddenly a little nervous. Something about the tone of Som’s voice makes him think this isn’t exactly a secret spy group.

“It’s been a tradition in the Southern Water Tribe for years. We all went through this around your age. You want to have the trust of the elders, do you not?” Som asks.

Sokka’s throat is suddenly dry, “I — of course.” He’s suddenly very aware that some of the men around him have removed their tunics, standing shirtless in their under-leggings. Maybe it’s how drunk he is, but he’s pretty sure he can see the already half-mast erections some of them are sporting, outlines of cocks beginning to show through the fabric. 

Som smiles softly, moving his hand to crawl underneath Sokka’s tunic, touching the flesh underneath. Sokka inhales sharply as Som’s hand finds his nipple, pinching it lightly between his fingers and twisting, Sokka trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Let us know you, Sokka,” Som says. “Give in. Trust your elders.”

Of course Sokka isn’t going to protest — these are the men his father has more respect for than anyone else. The people his father trusts with his life. If his father trusts them and presumably had to go through the same thing, he’d be tarnishing hundreds of years of tradition if he said no. He can’t deny the arousal that’s growing in him either, even just from the slight attention Som is giving his nipples.

Som uses his free hand to pull Sokka’s tunic up over his head and leans in closer, placing kisses along his neck and collarbone. He finds a soft spot on Sokka’s neck and sucks, causing Sokka to grit his teeth and close his eyes, feeling himself get harder as Som gives attention everywhere except his cock.

“Lay down for us,” Som instructs Sokka and Sokka wastes no time, leaning back and letting his naked back come in contact with the cool floor. He opens his eyes and sees some of the men moving closer, working their cocks up and down with their hands, eyes fixated on Sokka.  _ Is he going to be fucked by them? _

Som has pulled away his undergarments and Sokka is exposed in front of the most powerful elder men of the Southern Water Tribe. His cock, fully hard without Som even touching it, on display for all of the men who have fought alongside his father. He can feel everyone’s gaze on him. 

Som’s mouth has enveloped his cock before Sokka even has a chance to try and distinguish which men have started masturbating to the sight of him. Sokka’s had a few blowjobs before, but never anything like this. Som is experienced, Sokka can tell, and he shows off, bobbing and sucking on different areas of Sokka’s cock. In fact, he’s so good at this that Sokka already knows he’s going to be embarrassed as hell when he finishes in record time due to his own lack of experience — but Som stops before he can get there, removing his mouth from the shaft and moving further south, licking his tongue around Sokka’s hole. Sokka’s whole body tenses up.

“Shhh, it’ll feel good, I promise,” Som reassures. Sokka hears a note of agreement from some of the other men, telling him to open himself up, to be vulnerable with them. By god he doesn’t want to let them down — so he does. He allows Som to use his tongue to lap at his asshole, slicking him up and reaching a part of Sokka that he’s never experienced before. Sokka’s cock erupts just from Som’s tongue alone and he shakes on the floor of the hut, cum coating his stomach and his eyes rolling somewhere deep in the back of his head from the attention that he’s being ravished with. A mind-blowing orgasm and Som hasn’t even gotten to what Sokka knows will be the main event — the whole reason he was invited here tonight. He’s going to lose his virginity like this.

“Looks like a natural,” Sokka hears one of the men say. “So pretty spread out like this.”

“You’re nice and slick now, Sokka,” Som says, palming his own cock while he positions himself above Sokka, getting ready for the next event. “Are you ready to become one of us?”

Sokka swallows, knowing he doesn’t really have a choice in the matter — but he still wants to choose yes. They have to trust him. He has to earn their trust.

“I want to,” Sokka chokes out.

Som lines his cock up to Sokka’s hole, teasing him for only a moment before he begins to press his length inside of him. 

It’s a different kind of pain than Sokka has experienced before, but Som got him about as ready as he could have been beforehand. Som pauses every few moments as he presses more of himself inside until his cock is fully enveloped in Sokka’s ass. There is a moment of what feels like silence once Som is completely inside before Som begins to pick up the pace, taking control and properly fucking Sokka. Som’s groans indicate that he’s loving being inside Sokka maybe as much as Sokka is enjoying being taken. He feels full and stretched but he feels  _ worthy _ , like he has finally settled into his place among the elders.

The rest of the men don’t give much time for Sokka to enjoy being with Som alone. Another cock is pressed into Sokka’s mouth and he opens himself, allowing himself to go to places he’s never allowed himself before. He sucks and gives in, moaning loudly as Som stretches his asshole. 

“Were you saving yourself for us, Sokka? You’re so perfectly tight,” Som grunts. “Gonna put so much cum in you.”

“He’s taking you like he was built for it,” one of the men notes. 

The words of praise and the places Som’s cock are reaching inside him are enough to bring Sokka into a second orgasm and he cries out as he comes again, the walls of his ass clenching even harder around Som.

“That’s twice I’ve made you come, pretty little hole,” Som groans. “Take mine now.” Sokka can feel the older man’s cock expanding in his ass and pulsing as Som meets his orgasm with his own, filling his ass with cum. Someone else is spurting cum onto Sokka’s stomach but he can’t much tell the difference between anyone right now from the orgasms he’s had and the wine he’s been served. 

“That was a good job, Sokka,” Som pants, pulling himself out of Sokka. “Now why don’t you show everyone else that they can trust you, too?”

Sokka looks at the line of men in the hut, eager to have their own go at him now that Som has finished. He can do nothing but nod deliriously, ready to prove his worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated, especially if you made it till the end! Looking forward to more fic in 2021 :)


End file.
